leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities from damage for seconds. |description3 = Grandmaster's Might cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is an on-hit effect debuff. At four stacks, it detonates to deal area of effect magic damage and a shield. |damagetype = magical |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the damage. |additional = * Grandmaster's Might are considered as a debuff so it can be cancelled by . *The effect of Grandmaster's Might does not occur until the projectile returns to Jax. Also, it can be blocked by or or when Jax enter . |video=Jax IVideo }} Jax dashes to the target unit or allied ward. If his target is an enemy, he deals physical damage and applies on-hit effects. |description2 = Whenever Jax takes down an enemy champion, reduce 's cooldown by 60%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting = Leap Strike is a single target dash ability that can be used on both enemies, allies and wards. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = Leap Strike applies on-hit effects. |spelleffects = false |spellshield = will block the ability's damage (including when ) but will not prevent Jax from dashing to the target. |additional = * Leap Strike's damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is blinded. * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit, except for towers and inhibitors. This can include champions, minions, wards and champion pets such as , and . |vídeo = Jax QVideo }} Jax's next basic attack within 10 seconds deals bonus magic damage. |description2 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Empower's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. ** Empower's damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is blinded. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional = * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's damage will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. |vídeo = Jax WVideo }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |Damage Radius}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability and Jax will hence still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the buff duration ends even if he is suffering from crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can proc on-hit effects, including , , , , and among others, but not dodge the crowd control. These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. |vídeo = Jax EVideo }} Jax unleash his power for 8 seconds, taking 20% less damage from non-turret, and gaining bônus attack speed. While unleashed, on every 3rd basic attack, Jax deals bônus magic damage to enemies around the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = Grandmaster Assault is a self-buff ability that passively grants Jax an on-hit effect on all his basic attacks. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Grandmaster Assault's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Grandmaster Assault has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Despite being an on-hit effect, Grandmaster Asasult's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell, including spell vamp, and will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. * Although the bonus damage cannot affect structures, hits against them will still stack the counter, resulting in Jax repeatedly triggering the loud sound effect after three strikes. |vídeo = Jax RVideo }} }} References Category:Custom champions